complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth (The Walking Dead)
'''Gareth '''is the secondary antagonist of AMC's The Walking Dead's second half of season four and one of the main antagonists of the first half of season five. He is the leader of Terminus. History Background Season Four Gareth appears in the large factory that Rick Grimes, his son Carl, Daryl Dixon and Michonne go inside of after sneaking into Terminus. Gareth questions them, asking if they are there to rob them, which they respond to and then if they are there seeking sanctuary. He orders them to drop their weapons and Alex frisks them. Gareth warns the four of them not to try anything stupid and has Alex show them around Terminus. Rick, after noticing the Terminus members possessing several items belonging to the prison group such as Daryl's poncho, Hershel Greene's pocket watch, the riot gear and the orange hitchhiker's bag, Rick takes Alex and holds a gun at his head demanding to know where their people are and why the group has the pocket watch, riot gear and poncho. Gareth lies, claiming to have taken the riot gear off a dead cop and that they found the poncho on a clothesline. After a Terminus resident accidentally shoots and kills Alex while aiming at Rick, a shootout ensues and Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne flee, only to be stopped when Terminus residents line up along the outside of the fence at the back entrance with guns pointed at them. Gareth orders the four of them to lower their weapons and then calls by specific code-names to walk towards the boxcar. Season Five Gareth appears as Rick, Daryl, Bob Stookey and Glenn Rhee are gagged and leaned over a trough in a building adjacent to the train car "A". Gareth enters, interrupting one of the Terminus guards just as he is about to knock out Glenn, asking for the "shell count" from them. After hearing muffled sounds from Bob, he reluctantly pulls down his gag after Bob pleads that there is another way to resolve everything and that they have plans to fix everything, telling him one group members of theirs, Eugene Porter, knows a cure and they have to get him to Washington. Gareth ignores this, telling Bob he can't go back to the way things were, shortly before putting his gag back in. He then interrogates Rick about the bag of guns he had hidden earlier, which Rick describes the contents of in detail, including a red-handled machete, which he vows to kill Gareth with. Gareth, untaunted, simply laughs at the threat. Gunfire is soon heard after, interrupting Gareth and the guards again. Carol Peletier then blows a hole in the gasoline tank outside and lights it using a firecracker, creating a massive explosion that draws Gareth outside. Gareth is later seen as the group escapes and is shot in the arm by Rick as he lays down cover fire for the other escaping members of his group. Gareth is later seen after his group knocks Bob unconscious and as Bob awakens, Gareth says that Bob is not dead yet and says the Terminus group never intended to hurt anyone, but now his hand has been forced after the shootout and the loss of Terminus. Bob looks down to find his left leg amputated, which is now cooking over the fire for Gareth and several Terminants to feast on. Gareth continues talking to Bob until Bob reveals that he was bitten, allowing Gareth and his group to realize that they have eaten infected meat. Gareth then knocks Bob out and leaves him near the church entrance for Rick's group to recover him. Later, he and his group watch Rick leave the church with a posse before approaching quietly and breaking in, taunting the remaining survivors that are sheltering in Gabriel Stokes' office. Rick and his group, having snuck back inside, ambush Gareth by killing two of his men with a suppressed pistol, then shooting off two of his fingers, forcing him and the others to surrender. Now at Rick's mercy, Gareth begs him to let them go and tries desperately to justify his cannibalism and the cruelty Rick had witnessed. Rick, unwilling to let Gareth harm others, brutally hacks him to death with a red-handled machete as he had promised him earlier. He is later buried by Tyreese Williams along with the other Terminus members that were murdered. Personality Relationships Mary Alex Martin Rick Grimes Bob Stookey Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:The Walking Dead Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male